


Wake Up!

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [34]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: After fleeing Malfoy Manor, Ron and Harry realise the horrible truth.





	Wake Up!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NaNo's Misfits's 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge  
> day 12 prompt: major character death
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/rNcW29A.jpg)

They all seemed to stumble when Dobby's Apparition landed them on the beach. Ron held onto Hermione and eased down to his knees, cradling her against him. He touched her face and wiped at the blood on her jaw. "Come on, Hermione, you can wake up. You're safe; we're safe." He shook her gently when she didn't respond. "Hermione, wake up," he said more urgently.

"Ron..." Harry's voice sounded scratchy and hoarse to his own ears but he couldn't force it any louder. Not yet. "Ron," he said again.

"Hermione, wake up! Wake up, Hermione," Ron said faster and louder, touching her face and kissing at her cheek.

"Ron!"

He finally looked up at Harry who was standing beside them. "What? Where're our wands? I need to cast a Reviving Spell."

"Ron, she's not..." Harry shook his head, his gaze dropping down to Hermione's chest. "She's not going to wake up, Ron." He could feel tears building at the back of his eyes, his nose doing that odd prickling sensation that meant he was going to start crying. His throat felt thick and he tried to swallow to clear it.

Ron's gaze seemed to follow Harry's and he looked down at Hermione's body in his lap. Protruding from her chest was Bellatrix's knife. Hermione's shirt was torn and soaked through with blood, stark vermilion against their pale skin.

The whimpered and small, "No..." that escaped Ron as he realised what had happened, what Harry meant, made the hair on Harry's arms stand up and the tears start to slip down his face.

Ron's face scrunched and his skin flushed as he said the simple word a bit louder. He looked up at Harry and spat the words, "I'll kill her. I'm going to kill that bitch." He stood and Hermione's body flopped onto the sand. "Give me my wand, Harry, I'm going to go back and kill her," he held out his hand as if Harry was just going to comply with that.

A woman's voice called out to them from farther up the beach, "Ron? Harry?"

"Harry, give me my wand!" Ron demanded, stepping over Hermione to advance on him.

Harry shook his head, kept shaking his head. "No," he told him as he backed up. "No, you're not going anywhere." His voice was quiet and the sound was muted because of the tears and mucus in his throat. "You're not leaving me too."

"Mon Dieu!" Fleur shouted as she approached, rushing forward to kneel at Hermione's body. Her hands fluttered over Hermione's chest, her face, her neck, but when she came to the same conclusion Harry had she leaned back and looked at them. Ron angry and Harry in tears. "You will help me carry her," she demanded of Ron. She stood and tugged on his sleeve, pulling him away from Harry.

Ron's anger seemed to flee from him and his face pinched as he tried to stop his own tears. He looked back down at Hermione's body and glanced at Fleur. He took a deep breath like he wanted to say something but just nodded his head in acquiescence instead.


End file.
